


Pagpaparaya

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Tingin ni Seungwan, may multo sa mansyon na tinitirhan nilang mag-asawa.Genre: Drama, Prompt: Poltergeist
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Son Swungwan | Wendy & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Pagpaparaya

_ Mahal, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Mahal na mahal kita. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Tandaan mo na hihintayin kita. Alam kong uuwi ka sa akin. _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

  
  


“Wow, this place is so old,” natatawang sabi ni Seungwan. Nasa loob sila ng silid aklatan ng bago nilang lumang mansyon sa Cavite. Napasimangot si Seungwan. Bigla nyang naamoy ang alikabok, ang malamig na amoy ng mga amag na nakakapit sa pader. Pinaalalahanan nya ang sarili na sabihan ang mga katulong na linisin nang mabuti ang mansyon mamaya.

Nakangiti si Junmyeon. Umabot sa kanyang singkit na mga mata ang kanyang ngiti. Tuwing nangyayari ito, bahagyang tumatalon ang puso ni Seungwan. Napangiti din tuloy sya. “Pasensya ka na if dito muna tayo titira. Hindi pa ready ang bahay natin sa Manila.”

“I understand, don’t worry,” tumingin si Wendy sa silid aklatan. Pare-pareho ang motif ng lahat ng kwarto sa bahay na ito. Puti ang kulay ng mga pader, may mga mamahaling painting at pigura. Isa ito sa mga mansyon ng pamilya ni Junmyeon. 

Habang nakatayo sila sa gitna ng silid aklatan, napapaligiran sila ng mga ninuno ni Junmyeon. Mga ninunong tila namamasid sa bawat kilos nila. Tingin ni Seungwan, maaaring nangyari din sa mga ninunong ito ang nangyayari sa kanila ngayon ni Junmyeon. Baka noon, naamoy din nila ang malamig na amag na nakakapit sa pader, nasinghot ang di maalis alis na alikabok. Baka noon, natakot din sila na baka may multo sa bahay na ito.

Parang nabasa ata ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mukha, “Seungwan, ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo, walang multo dito.”

Natawa si Seungwan, “How can you even be sure? Look at these walls. Those paintings. I’m sure there’s something here.”

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kanyang kamay, “Walang multo dito.” Hinalikan niya ang kamay ni Seungwan. “Maniwala ka sa akin.”

Maniniwala si Seungwan sa kahit na anong sabihin ni Junmyeon.

“Okay,” sabi nya, bahagyang mapapangiti. Sumuluyap siya kay Junmyeon. Nung una nyang nakilala ang kanyang asawa, hindi sya agad naakit dito. Masyadong perpekto ang mukha nito, parang gawa ng isang pihikan na iskultor. 

At hindi mahilig sa perperksyon si Seungwan. Sabi kasi ng lola niya, ang perpekto madaling mabasag. Para sa kanya, importante na mayroon kang bahid ng imperpeksyon. Nagpapatunay ito na tao ka, na may karanasan ka. 

Ngunit si Junmyeon, ang perpektong si Junmyeon, walang bahid ng kahit na anong marka na nagpapakita na mayroon itong pagkakamali. Mula sa tindig nito, hanggang sa pananamit, perpekto, kahit kilatisin mo, kahit ilagay mo sa ilalim ng mikroskopyo, wala kang makikita na nakakabahala.

  
  


Ngunit huli na ang lahat. Hindi na hawak ni Seungwan ang puso niya. Hawak na ito ng perpektong mga kamay ni Junmyeon, ang mala-baso nitong mga kamay. Minsan nag-aalala si Seungwan na baka masyadong mabigat ang kanyang puso para sa marupok na mga kamay ni Junmyeon. Na baka umaapaw na ang laman ng kanyang puso at hindi na ito kayang buhatin pa ng kanyang asawa. Ngunit wala na syang magagawa pa. Mahigpit na ang pagkakahawak nito sa kanya.

Nang gabing iyon, matapos nilang mag siping, magkahawak kamay silang natulog. Bago dumating ang gabi, nilinis ng mga katulong muli ang bahay. Inisprayan ng Lysol, diniinan ang pagpunas sa sahig. Ngunit amoy pa din ni Seungwan ang malamig na mga amag. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at tiningnan si Junmyeon, na himbing na himbing sa pagtulog, upang hindi maisip ang amoy na nakapaligid sa kanya. Hinigpitan nya ang pagkakawak sa kamay nito. Gumalaw si Junmyeon, naramdaman ata ang kanyang paghawak. Bumitaw ito sa kamay ni Seungwan at niyakap ang sarili.

Pinikit ni Seungwan ang kanyang mga mata, hindi pinapansin ang amoy at ang malamig na pakiramdam na biglang yumakap sa kanya.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I thought you’re gonna stay here with me,” sabi ni Seungwan. Pinapanood nya mag-impake si Junmyeon. Nakapantulog pa din sya.

“I need to go back to Manila, I have an event to attend, you know that,” wika ni Junmyeon, habang chinecheck ang kanyang cellphone.

“Can I go with you?” tanong ni Seungwan.

“Wag na, Seungwan. Baka ma-bore ka lang dun. And baka ma-stress ka lang. Madaming press doon.”

“I don’t care,” pagsisinungaling ni Seungwan. Sa totoo lang ayaw nya talagang bumalik sa Maynila at harapin ang kanyang mga responsibilidad. Ngunit kaya ba nyang mawalay kay Junmyeon nang isang linggo?

“Sweetheart, mase-stress ka lang,” kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mga kamay at hinalikan itong muli. “Dito ka na lang. Enjoy your rest. Nandito ang mga katulong. You can pick up a new hobby, pwede kang magpaturo kung paano mangabayo. You can do whatever you want.”

_ And you can also do whatever you want _ . Pero hindi ito sinabi ni Seungwan. Huminga sya nang malalim. Isang linggo lang naman. Pagkatapos nito, sasabihin nya kay Junmyeon na umalis muna ng Pilipinas. Magbakasyon sa ibang bansa. Sasabihin nya dito na handa na sya, na hindi na sya mahina. Handa na sya sa responsibilidad. Na kapag may mga paparazzi na sumusunod sa kanya hindi na sya ngingiwi pa. Ngingiti na sya. Magiging handa na sya.

“I’ll be back,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Maniwala ka sa akin.”

Umalis si Junmyeon, dala-dala ang kanyang mga maletang parang dala na ang kanyang buong buhay. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinimulan ni Seungwan ang kanyang araw sa pamamahala ng paglilinis. Buong umaga, pinanood nya ang mga katulong linisin muli ang buong mansyon. Unti-unting nawawala ang amoy na hindi mawala wala simula nang dumating sya sa mansyon. Sinigurado nya na makintab ang bawat sahig, na walang amoy na muling babalik sa kanyang ilong.

Matapos maglinis, nilibot ni Seungwan ang mansyon. Hindi pa nya nalilibot nang maayos ang lugar. Hindi naman sya nilibot ni Junmyeon bago ito umalis. Inisip ni Seungwan na kung kikilalanin nya ang bahay baka may pagkakataon na mawala ang pangamba nya dito. Inisa-isa nya ang bawat sulok ng mansyon mula sa kanyang kwarto, sa kusina, sa attic, sa mga lumang banyo. 

Sabi ni Junmyeon, tinayo ang mansyon noong 1940. Para ito sa lola ng lola ni Junmyeon na si Joohyun. Bata pa lamang si Seungwan kilala na niya ang lola ni Junmyeon. Madalas niya makita ang larawan nito sa mga textbook. May pagkakataon pa nga na ang mukha nito ay naka-printa sa limang daang piso na papel.

Bumalik si Seungwan sa silid-aklatan kung saan makikita lahat ng kuwadro ng mga ninuno ni Junmyeon. Doon nya nakita ang larawan ni Joohyun. Eto din ang larawan na ginamit nila sa mga limang daang piso na papel. Nakasuot ito ng asul na damit, ang mukha nito ay kawangis ng isang anghel. Kasing perpekto ng mukha ni Junmyeon. Sa lahat ng mga larawan sa silid-aklatan ang kay Joohyun ang pinakamalaki.

“Ang ganda niya noh?”

Napatingin sa kanyang likod si Seungwan. Nakangiti sa kanya ang isa sa mga katulong. 

“She was pretty,” sagot ni Seungwan.

“Sorry po if nagulat kita,” sabi ng katulong. “Tatanungin ko lang po sana if gusto nyo na po magtanghalian.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Di pa po kasi kayo kumakain.”

“I’m okay.”

Napatungo ang katulong. Mukhang bata pa ito. Mga limang taon ang bata kay Seungwan. “Your name?”

“Po?”

“What’s your name?”

“Yeri po.”

“You’ve been living here since you were a child?”

Ngumiti ang katulong, “Opo. Dito po ako ipinanganak. Well, hindi po sa mansyon. Pero dun po sa may maliit na bahay sa sakahan.”

Hindi pa nalilibot ni Seungwan ang sakahan. Siguro dapat nya itong bisitahin. Magugustuhan yan ng mga tao, ng press. Ang misteryosang asawa ng perpektong Junmyeon nagpakita na din sa madla. Kaya pala nitong magpakatino, maging responsable. Imbes na panoorin nya ang mga katulong na maglinis, bakit hindi siya bumisita sa buhay ng mga ito? 

Pero wala syang lakas. Hindi pa din sumasagot si Junmyeon sa kanyang mga text. Nag-text sya dito ng ala-sais ng umaga ngunit wala pa din itong sagot.

“So you know the house very well,” tanong niya kay Yeri.

“Opo.”

“May multo ba dito?”   
  


Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Yeri. Mukhang tatawa ito ngunit pinigilan ang sarili, “Ma’am mas matanda pa ito sa lolo ko. Malamang po.”

Hindi natawa si Seungwan. Tiningnan niya ang mukha ni Joohyun na nakasabit sa dingding. 

“Sorry po if natawa po ako,” yumuko ang katulong.

“It’s fine.”

“Interesado po ba kayo sa kanya?”

“Kanino?”

Tinuro ni Yeri si Joohyun. “Sa kanya po.”

“I am. She was an interesting woman. Junmyeon told me a lot about her.”

“Nakita nyo na po ba ang mga sulat?”

Napatingin si Seungwan kay Yeri, “Sulat?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buong araw na nakakulong si Seungwan sa kanyang kwarto. Pagkatapos ng tanghalian, ibinigay ni Yeri sa kanya ang mga sulat ni Joohyun sa isa sa mga guwardya sibil ng mansyon. Nalakagay ito sa isang maliit na kahon na gawa sa kahoy. Sabi ni Yeri bago mamatay si Joohyun, ibinigay niya ang kahon na ito sa matalik niya na kaibigan na si Sooyoung. Lola ng lola ni Yeri si Sooyoung. Ipinagpasahan ng ilang henerasyon ng mga katulong ang kahon na ito.

“Does Junmyeon know about this?”

“Hindi po.”

“Junmyeon’s family?”  _ My family _ .

“Hindi din po.”

“Then why are you giving me this?”

“Para kasing kailangan niyo po ng kilig.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mageenjoy po kayo dyan, Madame. Nakakakilig po,” sabi ni Yeri.

Sa naninilaw na papel makikita ang sagutan sa pagitan ni Joohyun at ng guwardya. 

_ Mahal, _

_ Wala nang mas gaganda pa sa iyo. Mas makinang ka pa kaysa sa mga bituwin sa langit. Kailan ba kita puwedeng makitang muli? Masakit na ang aking leeg kaka-tingin sa langit, iniisip kung nakatingin ka din ba sa mga bituwin na tinitinignan ko.  _

_ Aasahan ko ang sagot mo. _

_ Nagmamahal,  _

_ Kyungsoo _

  
  


_ Love letters _ . Napangiti si Seungwan. Hindi nya akalain na ganito pala ang lola ni Junmyeon. Malaking iskandalo ito pag nalaman ng iba na may kasintahan na iba si Joohyun. Mayayanig pa din ang libingan nito pag nakalabas ang balita sa media. Ipinagpatuloy ni Seungwan ang pagbabasa.

  
  


_ Mahal, _

_ Nasulyapan kita kanina habang nasa hardin ako. Lalo kang kumisig. Pagpasensyahan mo na kung hindi kita nabati. Nakasunod lagi sa akin sina Sooyoung at ang aking ama. Bawat gawin ko kinikilatis nila. Ayokong magkamali. Importanteng maging perpekto ako ngayon. _

_ Baka di kita masagot sa mga susunod mo na liham, mahal. Ako’y nalulungkot na baka akalain mo na hindi na kita sinisinta. Ngunit tandaan mo na walang ibang laman ang isip ko kung hindi ikaw lamang. Sa tuwing ikaw ay nalulumbay, alalahanin mo na lagi akong nakatingin sa malawak na langit kapag gabi. Sa ganitong paraan, pakiramdam ko na parang kasama na din kita. _

_ Nagmamahal,  _ _  
_ _ Joohyun _

  
  


_ Mahal, _

_ Kailanman hindi ko malilimutan ang gabi na ito. Ang iyong labi sa aking labi, ang iyong kamay na panghabang-buhay kong sasambahin. Ibebenta ko lahat ng aking ari-arian kung maaari lamang manatili sa mga sandaling ito. Ayokong mawalay pa sa iyo. Ikamamatay ko ang isipin na mapupunta ka sa kanya. Na magiging kanya ka.  _

_ Mahal, may pag-asa bang iwanan mo ang lahat? Alang-ala sa akin? Hindi natin kailangan mabuhay nang nagdurusa. Magiging atin ang langit at lupa, nangangako ako. Kaya kong ibigay ang kaligayahan na hinihintay mo. _

_ Nagmamahal, _

_ Kyungsoo _

  
  


_ Kyungsoo, _

_ Noong una kong sinabi sayo na iniibig kita, mayroon akong dinugtong na mga salita. Mahal kita ngunit hindi ikaw ang buhay ko. Lahat tayo ay may nakatakdang tungkulin. Nakakalungkot ngunit ito ang aking kapalaran. Kung pipiliin kita lahat ng pagsisikap ng aking pamilya ay mawawala. Lahat ng buhay na nawala upang marating ko ang kinakatayuan ko ay mawawalan nang saysay. At ayokong sayangin ang buhay nila dahil naging makasarili ako. _

_ Siguro nga’y tigilan na natin ito. Kung ipagpapatuloy natin ang pakikipag-usap sa isa’t-isa, mas sasakit lamang ang sugat at baka hindi na ito humilom pa. Mahihirapan lamang tayong dalawa. _

_ Eto na ang huli kong sulat sa iyo. Tanggap ko kung kamumuhian mo ako. Tanggap ko kung hindi mo na ako mamahalin. Tanggap ko ito. Malaya ka na mula sa akin, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo na akong hintayin pa. _

  
  


Iyon ang huling sulat mula sa daan daan na sulat na ibinigay ni Yeri kay Seungwan.

Nang kinagabihan, nanaginip si Seungwan. Nasa loob siya ng mansyon ngunit malayo ito sa mansyon na dinatnan niya sa kasalukuyan. Mukhang bago ang mansyon, walang amag na amoy. Naglalakad sya sa maliliwanag na pasilyo. Nakita nya na may sayawan na nagaganap. Nakadamit na pormal ang lahat. Sa sentro ng kasiyahan makikita niya si Joohyun, suot ang kanyang asul na damit, mukhang may hinahanap. Tumigil ang mga mata nito sa isang lalaki na nakasuot ng uniporme ng isang sundalo. 

_ Kyungsoo _ . 

Ilang segundo ang nakalipas, hindi na makita pa ni Seungwan si Joohyun at Kyungsoo. Bagkus, ang nakita nya ay si Junmyeon. Suot ni Junmyeon ang baro na sinuot niya noong ikinasal siya kay Seungwan. Tumingin si Seungwan sa kanyang damit. Suot niya ang kanyang damit pang-kasal, ang napakahabang damit na napakahirap isuot. Tiningnan niya si Junmyeon. Nakatingin ang kanyang asawa sa kanyang direksyon. Ngunit hindi sa kanya. Nakatingin si Junmyeon sa kanyang likod.

Tumingin si Seungwan sa kanyang likod. May babaeng nakapula na lumalakad palayo. 

Gumising si Seungwan mula sa kanyang panaginip. Naamoy nya agad ang amag, ang alikabok. Wala na ang magarbong sayawan. Wala na si Joohyun at si Kyungsoo. Wala na din ang asawa niya. Gusto niyang sumigaw ngunit wala na siyang lakas.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasa hardin si Seungwan nang makita nya si Yeri na may dala-dalang mga sobre. Tinawag nya ito. Nagulat ang katulong at agad na tinago ang mga sobre sa kanyang bulsa.

Napansin ito ni Seungwan, “What are those?”

“Mga sulat po Madame.”

“Para kanino?”

Tumingin sa kanyang mga paa si Yeri, “Wala po, Ma’am.”

“Para kanino yan?”

“Para po kay Sir.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sabi po ni Sir siya lang daw po ang magbabasa.”

“He’s not here, Yeri. Ibabalik ko din sayo ang mga yan. Can I have the letters, please?”

Ibinigay ni Yeri kay Seungwan ang mga sulat. Yumuko ito at bumalik sa loob ng mansyon.

Binuksan ni Seungwan ang isa sa mga sulat.

_ Mahal, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Mahal na mahal kita. _ __  
_  
_ __ Tandaan mo na hihintayin kita. Alam kong uuwi ka sa akin.

_ Nagmamahal, _

_ Seulgi _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumalik si Seungwan sa Maynila nang mag-isa. Dalawang linggo na niyang hindi nakikita si Junmyeon. Sabi nito, busy daw ito sa mga kaganapan. Sinabi niya sa kanyang asawa na sa isang hotel muna siya sa Maynila maninirahan. Hindi na siya pinigilan pa ng asawa niya.

Magkikita sila sa isang okasyon nang gabing iyon. Birthday ng isa sa kanilang mga duke.

Bago ang gabing iyon, bumili siya ng bagong damit. Kulay pula na damit, na nagpapakita ng kanyang mga makikinang na braso. Nang makita sya ng isa sa kanyang mga bodyguard, napatulala ito. Napangiti lamang siya. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong pananamit. Ngunit kailangan niyang masanay. 

Lahat ng nakasanayan niya iniwan niya sa mansyon. Namatay ang isang parte ng kaniyang katauhan sa mansyon na iyon. Nilibing niya kasama ng mga liham at lihim ng nakaraan. Kasama ng iba pang mga multo, ng mga sulat, ng mga amag, ng mga pagmamahal na hindi nasagot, ng mga paghihinayang, ng mga sana.

Ang naiwan ay isang katauhan na hindi pa niya kilala. Ngunit handa siyang kilalanin ito. Kung hindi siya handang magbago, mawawala sa kanya ang lahat.

Dumating siya sa okasyon. Nakatingin sa kanya ang lahat. Maliliwanag ang kamera, bumingi ang kanyang mga tenga sa mga paparazzi na sumisigaw ng kanyang pangalan.

Sa dulo ng lahat ng kaguluhan, nakita niya si Junmyeon. Alam ni Seungwan na hindi ito nakatingin sa kanyang likod o kanino pa man. Nakatingin ito sa kanya na tila ito ang una nilang pagkikita.

“Long time no see,” sabi niya sabay hawak sa kamay ni Junmyeon.

“You look beautiful.”

Napangiti si Seungwan. Noon, maniniwala siya sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Junmyeon. Ngayon, ang gusto lamang niyang gawin ay ibalik ang puso niyang nakakulong sa malalamya nitong mga kamay.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
